


Bubbles with a Side of Tentacles

by AbsoluteCreed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Hux's naughty fantasies come true, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Consentacles, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, In which Kylo is a tentacle creature, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteCreed/pseuds/AbsoluteCreed
Summary: Hux is (forced) on vacation, to a quiet beach side home. No technology, just him, the beach, and the quiet beach side town. But when Hux is about to enjoy his last bath in his beach side home, he gets an unexpected visitor dropping in. And this visitor is far from human. And this visitor has tentacles--several of them.Hux's carnal fantasies have come to life...(Written for a very dear friend of mine--Cerberus38 <3)





	Bubbles with a Side of Tentacles

"Go on vacation, they said. It'd be fun, they said..." Hux sighed, leaning over the tub to stop it up, before starting the water.  

Work had been eating him alive, the past few weeks. And while Armitage Hux was normally a workaholic by nature, even he was starting to feel the effects. His closest friends, Gwendoline Phasma and Dolpheld Mitaka had noticed the most, from the bags under his eyes, to his constant falling asleep at his desk. After the umpteenth time of catching him snoozing and drooling on paperwork, Phasma forced Hux to take a vacation. She even booked him a flight, and a rental beach house down south. Hux had protested, saying that his pale skin wasn't for the beach (and it really wasn't), but after viewing the pictures that Phasma sent him...maybe it wouldn't be too bad. 

So he accepted her offer. 

The beach house was very close to the ocean, but far away enough that the tides wouldn't affect it.  And, thankfully, his two week stay was free of any storms that might come and ruin his time out. Not only was the view lovely during any time of the day, but the beach was a private beach—no loud people, no overcrowding...just himself. The landowner had gone out of the country, and no one else was permitted on the beach, so Hux truly had it to himself. Hux was so enthralled with it, sun be damned, he took to the beach for the day, walking along the hot sands, and even getting into the ocean a few times, though he didn't go far. There was one downside to having a private beach—no life guard. And while Hux trusted his swimming skills, he didn't want to risk going out TOO far, via riptide or some other event. 

While he couldn't bring his car, he did rent out a simple Jeep to drive into town for food, and other things. While he never got the appeal for topless Jeeps...they were perfect for the beachside, and did very well in the sand, which was basically his driveway. There was a commerial food market in town, as well as a farmer's market, and fresh fish daily. Due to his busy schedule back at work, Hux hardly had the time to cook for himself, opting to either skip meals, or choose something quick and far less healthy. But now that he had 2 weeks vacation, he could cook whatever he wanted, and took full advantage of that. 

The beach house itself was gorgeous. It was two stories, but the second floor was basically a large balcony, giving one a lovely view of the ocean during all hours. There was a master bedroom, guest room, guest and master bathroom, living room, kitchen/dining room, and a small little office-like corner that had rocking chairs in it, and a large bookshelf. Hux enjoyed that room, as not only were the books a joy to read, but it was the perfect place to kick back and relax, and snooze in the sun, just like his cat Millicent back home.  

But what he enjoyed most, was the master bath. 

His small apartment back home had a simple bathroom in it—toilet, stand-up shower, and sink with storage space underneath. His linen closet was out in the hall. But  **this**  house...it was huge. There was a stand-up shower, but along with that, there was a huge, jacuzzi-style bathtub against the wall, with a large window right next to it. It was almost the side of a small swimming pool, in Hux's opinion. But it had the works, jets and all. Hux used it the first night he had stayed there, and absolutely fell in love with it, almost enough to email the landlord of his apartment building to see if he could have one installed. ...Which he would've done, if Phasma didn't confiscate his laptop as soon as he felt, leaving him tech-less. The only tech he had on him was a digital camera, for taking pictures. And he was taking as many as he could. 

Sadly, his two weeks were almost up, and Hux found himself not wanting to leave at all. And despite the annoyance in his voice earlier, he had a smile on his lips, as he prepared his bath. Five more days. Five more, and he had to leave. It was almost a shame to leave so early...but he had to remind himself that he spent two weeks here. It may not have felt like it, but two weeks had basically come and gone. The phrase 'time flies when you're having fun' truly was meant for this. 

After making sure the water was warm enough, Hux left the bathroom and went into his room, laying out his night clothes. Even though he was completely alone, he still felt weird walking around the house completely naked (minus the one time he had one too many glasses of wine, and decided to fuck it and go commando the rest of the evening). He'd strip in the bathroom, and go from there, as he always did. Though just as he laid out the last of his clothes, he heard the water suddenly turn on faster, causing him to raise his head. 

"Huh..." Hux blinked. The house was a bit older, and some things were a tad loose. He didn't think the knobs of the bath were, but apparently he was wrong. He shrugged and pulled the blinds to his windows shut (another habit despite having no one around him at the current), before grabbing the bath bubbles on his dresser. He'd brought a few out to smell, and liked this one the most. It was the earthy smells, he realized, that he liked the most. For example, the one in his hand was a nice blend of burning embers, and ginger. A nice, sharp scent with a warming sensation. He adored it, and made a note to buy some, for the next time he had access to a bath. 

Humming to himself, he started to unscrew the lid from the bubbles, as he stepped into the bathroom....and stopped dead. 

One—the floor was soaked. The floor was soaked, because the bathtub was overflowing. His socks were soaked. 

Two—there was some **one**  in his bathtub. Shirtless. Seemingly naked. 

Three—the person in his bathtub was shirtless/naked, and incredibly handsome, shocking Hux enough to drop the bottle of bubbles from his hand, onto the ground, were it spilled out. But at the moment, he couldn't care less. 

The man in the tub seemed only a few years younger than him, with slightly darker skin. His mess of black hair nearly tumbled down to his shoulders, which were massive to go with his massive chest. Moles dotted his skin in random places. He had a prominent nose, and deep brown eyes, that Hux found himself almost getting lost in, along with that almost lazy smirk on the man's lips... 

Until Hux jerked back to reality, realizing he was standing in soaked socks. 

"What the HELL are you doing here?!" He shouted, startling the man, obviously not expecting quite the reaction, "What the HELL are you doing in MY bathtub!? You're making it overflow! Onto the floor, and that'll ruin it! The floor, I mean! Shut the damned thing off already, before I make YOU pay for the damages!" 

The younger man just blinked, but as he saw Hux getting ready to shout again, he quickly reached out and, after fumbling for a moment, finally turned off the water. 

"Not expecting anyone?" He asked, and Hux was surprised to find the other's voice calm and deep...if not a bit cocky and even alluring. Hux had no idea why he found himself suddenly attracted to this guy, but...honestly? He wasn't that bad looking... 

"No!" Said Hux, shaking his head, "Just...how...How did you even get in? The front door is locked!" 

The younger man jerked this thumb at the window—now open—behind him, "I came in through another door. Heard some water running, and I figured I'd drop by and visit." He smirked, which Hux now found more maddening than anything else. And not maddening in a good way... 

"I'm calling the police." Said Hux, moving to exit the bathroom, "Not only are you  breaking and entering, but you're nude! Indecent exposure! I'm getting you out of here, before--" 

Hux never got to finish his sentence. Not only was the slippery tile covered in water...but the bubbles he had dropped earlier were now spreading, making the floor even more slippery. His feet slipped out from underneath of him, as if he was on ice. Arms spun in circles, and he even let out quite  the undignified yelp, as he felt himself falling back. He tensed up, eyes squeezed shut as he braced himself for the impact of hitting the floor, and possibly his head on the bathtub. Just how he wanted his vacation to end—a busted back, and a concussion. 

But the fall never happened. 

It took Hux a moment to realized he was being held up. Something was holding him up, from under his arms. And whatever it was, it was strong, big, warm...and wet. But what made him open his eyes, was the fact that they didn't feel like hands. These were not hands grabbing him... Once he opened his eyes fully, he glanced over his shoulder...and completely froze once more. 

The younger man was halfway out of the tub, no doubt moving to catch Hux from falling. And Hux had been partly right—the guy was shirtless. But he wasn't naked. For below the waist, there was no clothes...but instead a mass of long, thick tentacles writhing about. Two were outstretched, wrapped around his arms, holding him up, and effortlessly, to boot. A few more were hanging over the edge of the tub, no doubt from moving forward to catch him. They were black, almost iridescent-like, with the way they shimmered in the light. The undersides were a faint purple color, and each tentacle was lined with strong suckers, ones he felt even through his shirt, with the tentacles around his arms. 

Hux blinked. And blinked again. This wasn't a dream. This was NOT a dream. There truly was a tentacled man in his bathtub. A very handsome tentacled man in his bathtub. A tentacled man with thick, slimy tentacles. 

A certain heat went down between his legs, and Hux blushed darkly.  

"That was a close one..." Chuckled the tentacled man, using more of his tentacles to keep Hux held up, as he turned him around to face him. Hux knew he was skinny—he didn't weigh that much—but still the power and strength of these tentacles still astounded him, "Though you're quite red. You alright?" 

"T...Tentacles..." Stammered out Hux, unable to stop looking at them. Upon addressing them, the tentacles in the tub squirmed about, and the man smirked, bringing one up to wave at Hux a little. 

"Yes, tentacles." He said, "I am Kylo—my true name is a secret, left to the depths of the ocean. I am, what you would call...a merman. But instead of a fish body, I have an octopus body. Which means lots of tentacles. Makes me pretty unsightly, I know--" 

"No!" 

Both Hux and Kylo jolted at Hux's sudden exclamation. Feeling his face get even redder, Hux swallowed, as he tried to figure out how to word out a reply, "Y-You're not unsightly...hell no! You're...very nice to look at.  And...And I like...your tentacles...A lot." He felt his face go even darker than his hair, as he watched Kylo simply tilt his head, before carefully bringing Hux over to the tub, and setting him in there. Hux wasn't even concerned about having wet clothes stick to him, much more focused on the tentacles shifting around him to make room for him in the tub. He was wishing for bubbles, because he knew that, if these tentacles continued to move around him, a certain 'something' would be showing... 

"You. You like my tentacles?" Asked Kylo, sounding rather shocked. He looked at the mass of tentacles making up the lower half of his body, before extending one out slowly to Hux, not sure if he'd pull away or think that he'd hurt him. 

Hux looked at the tentacle that was held out to him. It seemed to almost have a mind of its own, the tip of it moving around slightly, as if getting a better look at him. Shyly, he reached out and gave it a pet, as if petting an animal. The tentacle moved up into Hux's hand, and Hux could've sworn he saw Kylo shiver. Were the tentacles sensitive? He felt over the tentacle with both hands now. It was wet, but not exactly slimy. Slippery, yes, but not slimy. And the suckers underneath had incredible gripping power. He pressed his palm against one of them, and had quite a hard time getting it off, illiciting a chuckle from Kylo. Then...he tried something else. 

Hux moved closer a little bit, feeling the blush return as the tentacles in the tub shifted to accommodate him. He brought the tip of the tentacle to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to it. He felt Kylo freeze. But there was nothing indicating that he wanted Hux to stop, so he continued. He kissed all over the tip, and even down the back of the tentacle. It tasted salty, but not unpleasant. As he kissed back down to the tip, he looked up at Kylo, whose face was now as red as Hux's hair. He smirked at that—good, he was having a pleasant effect on him. Going back down to the tip, he placed a kiss there again...before slipping the tip of the tentacle into his mouth. 

Kylo gasped. 

Hux watched him, as he sucked on the tip of the tentacle gently. Kylo bit his lip, the tentacles around him squirming slightly, akin to squirming in pleasure. A few dared to even rub up against Hux, one wrapping around his waist, and another around his right leg. He moaned into the tentacle, and he felt the tentacles around him shiver. Kylo was enjoying this just as much as he was, apparently. Just as he started to suck on the tentacle again, he gasped, letting it go, as he felt one of Kylo's tentacles sneak between his legs to fondle his crotch, his cock practically fully hard in his pants. 

"...You're aroused..." Stated Kylo, swallowing thickly, "You find...You find all of this arousing...?" 

"Yes..." Said Hux, breathlessly. No need to hide it now, not with one tentacle having found the 'prize', "They're...They're a sort of kink of mine. Videos, images...I even own a tentacle dildo, as depraved as that is." 

"...A dildo?" 

"Sex toy." 

"Ah." 

Kylo nodded to himself, thinking something over, as another tentacle came out and wrapped slightly around the hem of Hux's shirt, "...We need these off. Your clothes. I don't think they're necessary." 

Hux blinked at that, staring down at the tentacle that was tugging on his shirt, as if wanting him to take it off, "...Are you saying--?" 

"I'm saying, if you like tentacles, I'll fill you with them until your eyes are rolling into the back of your head in pleasure." 

Hux swallowed, and his cock throbbed. His fantasy was going to come true... 

He nodded, giving his mind a second to process everything, before quickly starting to strip out of his soaked shirt. Despite his eagerness, and how soaked the shirt was, it was rather easy to take off. Though just as he tossed it aside, he gasped as he felt Kylo's tentacles slowly pulling down his pants, with one tentacle also grabbing his underwear. Hux's hand quickly went to the edge of the tub, grabbing it tightly as the fabric slowly, and maddeningly, went over his engorged cock, letting out another gasp as it sprung free. Kylo let out a low, impressed whistle, as his tentacles wrung out Hux's pants and underwear, before tossing them aside. 

"I've not seen many human cocks before, but yours..." Purred Kylo, looking it over, as a tentacle slowly ran along the length of it, causing Hux to gasp, hips bucking forward slightly, "Is...very impressive...And you're so aroused already, by all of this...by me...by my tentacles..." 

"B—Basically..." Choked out Hux, already feeling pleasure start to take control of his tongue, "This is a fantasy...of mine come true. So I'm surprised I haven't came already, from all this..." He chuckled, looking down at the tentacle stroking his cock. The tip moved down to the base, curiously running along his patch of pubic hair, before going back to his cock. The tip gently wrapped around the base and gave it a squeeze, causing Hux to tilt his head back with a hot moan. 

"Do I have your permission...?" Asked Kylo, watching his tentacle stroke Hux's cock, another one joining in, before looking up at the man, "Do I have your permission to do this?" 

Hux choked out a laugh, grinning as he moved forward, cupping Kylo's face in his hands. His skin was slightly cool, like the tentacles, but still a bit warm. He loved it, "Of course you do. Ravish me, do whatever you please." He leaned in closer, nose almost against Kylo's own, "...Wreck me." 

With that, he claimed Kylo's lips in a passionate kiss. 

He felt Kylo stiffen slightly out of surprise, but soon the tentacled man fell right into place, kissing back with passion, as his tentacles wrapped around Hux. Many wrapped around his torso, with others going for his legs, spreading them slightly. Another one slithered up his back, and wrapped loosely around his throat, tip poking at Hux's cheek, as if wanting in his mouth. But Hux's mouth was busy, at the moment, trading tongues with Kylo. And as Kylo's tongue slipped into Hux's mouth, he nearly gasped. 

His tongue was long and prehensile. 

Just as Hux was enjoying Kylo wrapping his tongue around his own, he gasped, breaking the kiss, as he felt a tentacle probe at his entrance. The tentacle was slick with its own lubrication, not just the water it was soaking in. Hux craned his neck around to try and see it, but the moment he pulled his face away from Kylo, the persistent tentacle slipped between Hux's mouth. Hux resisted slightly, surprised by the intrusion, but the tentacle held steady, until Hux was ready. Once his tongue pressed up against the bottom of the tentacle, he felt it ripple, before slowly going further into his mouth. He moaned hotly around it, swallowing hard, feeling it start to go down his throat. Surprisingly, the tentacle was moving slowly, as if being careful not to choke him. And while Hux had taken his fair share of things down his throat, it still surprised him that he had no gag reflex... 

Apparently, Kylo was just as surprised. 

The tentacle around his entrance poked and prodded a bit more, before the thinner tip started to penetrate him. He let out a muffled moan around the tentacle in his mouth, as he felt the slimy appendage start to move inside of him. Even within him, it was moving around, touching him all over before exploring further. The further it went inside of him, the thicker it got. And hells, it felt amazing. Hux's cock throbbed between his legs, but when he moved to touch himself, tentacles wrapped around his arms, holding them high above his head, tight enough to where he couldn't wriggle free. 

"Ah ah..." Chided Kylo playfully, smirking at him, "No touching yourself. Let me do all the work. Let me tie you up, and have you at my mercy..." 

With a playful growl, the tentacles lifted Hux partway out of the tub, causing him to yelp slightly around the tentacle still fucking his throat. More tentacles spread his legs apart, as the one already inside of him rippled, allowing him to feel the strong muscles controlling it, before it started thrusting. Hux tossed his head back with a muffled cry, as he writhed within Kylo's grasp. Despite the cooling water around them, Hux's body was on fire—already, from all this, he was so hot. He felt his heard thudding against his chest, as he moved his hips slightly, trying to coax the tentacle inside of him, to go even further. Kylo seemed to sense that and, using Hux's movements, pushed that tentacle even further inside, causing the red-head to let out a muffled moan, swallowing more of Kylo's tentacle down his throat. 

His head spun, he couldn't believe this was all happening, and so fast too! While Armitage Hux was no virgin, he'd never had a sexual experience like this. And he hoped it would last, despite his cock's throbbing demands. Besides, he had yet to see Kylo's own cock. ...If he had a cock. Did tentacled creatures have cocks? 

As the tentacle inside of him pulsed and moved further inside, Hux decided it didn't matter. He'd figure it out sooner or later. 

Realizing he had his eyes closed, Hux forced them open, blinking a few droplets of water out of his face. Kylo leaned forward, using a hand to brush back Hux's now mussed up hair. Closer, Hux could see that Kylo was flushed, eyes dark and hazy with lust and pleasure. His tentacles shivered, and Hux felt the one inside of him buck hard, causing him to twitch and cry out, biting down slightly on the tentacle down his throat. Kylo let out a low moan himself, one hand moving down inbetween the mass of tentacles on his lower half. Hux couldn't see what was going on, but judging by the noises Kylo was making, he was pleasuring himself. Perhaps a cock or slit was there? Hux wanted to see... 

"S---Soon..." Gasped out Kylo, seeing the look of longing in Hux's eyes, smirking at him. Hux saw that Kylo had sharper canines. Interesting... "Soon, something else will be inside of you...Along with what's already there..." 

Hux swallowed hard, forcing the tentacle in his mouth even further down his throat, threatening to have it reach his stomach. Was....Was Kylo talking about thrusting his cock in there, along with the tentacle pleasuring him? Double penetration? Hux shivered. He'd never done anything like that before. He wasn't even sure if his body could handle that... But as the tip of the tentacle inside of his entrance touched against his prostate, all thoughts in Hux's head blanked, as he arched grandly with a loud cry, body practically convulsing. 

Kylo purred, his hand moving faster, as his tentacles shifted. The ones around his wrists tightened, as did the ones around his legs. Hux could feel the suckers at his flesh, making tender welts that would last for days. And he was glad that they would. The tentacle at his entrance started thrusting harder, the tip of it balling up to thrust right up against Hux's prostate, causing him to cry out again and again. He would've been hoarse, if it wasn't for the tentacle fucking his throat. Soon, his body met his limit...but he couldn't come. Not yet, not  _yet_... 

Hux bit down on the tentacle in his throat, this time a little harder, and with some urgency. He heard Kylo hiss, and the tentacle started to shrink back. Hux let out soft noises, as the suckers from the tentacle had stuck to his throat a little. The soft 'pluck plucks' in his throat made his cock quiver. He had no idea why...but the sensation was so strange, and arousing... 

Finally, with the tentacle out of his throat, Hux gasped for breath, his head spinning pleasantly. For a moment, he thought he would pass out, his vision blurring. As if sensing this, Kylo lowered Hux into the tub a little, splashing some of the colder water up onto his face. That worked, as Hux blinked blearily, getting his bearings back, before looking up at Kylo. Belatedly, he realized the other tentacle had stopped its movements inside of him, and a whine bubbled up in his throat, as he ground his hips against it, clenching around it tightly. 

"I-I'm...I'm ready..." He wheezed out, licking his lips, tasting sea salt there from Kylo's tentacles. Chest still heaving slightly, he locked eyes with Kylo, "Fill me...Fill me until I’m bursting...One...two...five tentacles...your cock included...I-I don't care...Just please...! Fill me until I burst...!" 

A gleam took over Kylo's eyes for a moment, making him look almost predatory. Hux's heart thudded in his chest, almost afraid he had 'activated' some sort of predator instinct in him. But before he could further process that, Kylo drew Hux closer to him, more tentacles wrapping around his body, as the larger man claimed his lips in a hard, passionate, needing kiss. 

The tentacles around Hux squirmed hard, as he felt more wrap around his body. There was two around his waist, two holding his arms above his head still. Two more were keeping his legs spread, and the one was still inside of him. The free one rubbed teasingly against Hux's throbbing cock, and he cried out into the kiss. But he couldn't pull away, Kylo's hand firm on the back of his head, as he devoured Hux's mouth greedily. And Hux let him, too pleasured to stop anything from going on. The tentacles around his waist moved up, and soon, those suckers found their way up to his nipples, clamping over them and sucking hard. Hux could feel them become erect fast under the assault, and arched his chest into them for more. 

Kylo then broke the kiss suddenly, letting out a hot moan. A trail of saliva led from his lips to Hux's, and his long tongue snaked out and broke the chain. Before Hux could ask why he moved away, he suddenly felt something hot rub up against his leg. It was hotter than the tentacles holding him in place, and even warmer than Kylo's body he was pressed up against. He felt it move from his leg, to between his thighs, rubbing up against Hux's now leaking cock. Kylo let out another moan, as the hot, slick thing slipped between Hux's legs, and started prodding at his entrance, causing Hux to straighten up a little. 

"Th-That's...!" 

Kylo nodded, smirking through the pleasured flush on his face, "It is. My cock is prehensile, too. Just like my tentacles..." He growled sensually, moving closer to Hux, pecking him on the lips, before going to his neck, "It can lengthen and shorten. It can thicken and thin out. It can fill you until you can't take it anymore. And it can reach so far within you, I could easily fuck your organs into submission..." 

Hux bucked his hips hard, a pleasant whimper leaving him, as he felt his cock drip even more, precum splashing down into the soapy water. Fuck, that...that sounded wonderful...! His body flushed with heat, and he could've sworn he felt his entrance loosen, just enough for the head of Kylo's cock to start entering him. Hux squirmed, feeling the intrusion, hands grasping at the slimy tentacles holding his arms, nails digging along the soft skin. 

"Fu...Fuck...Please...!" He pleaded loudly, not caring if anyone could hear him from the bathroom window, "Fuck my organs...Fuck me...Please...! Stuff me full, I need it...!" 

That was all it took. 

With a growl from Kylo, his cock started to snake inside of Hux, alongside the tentacle that was already in there. A dull throb of pain shot up his spine at how far he was being stretched, but Hux ignored it. The sensation of being filled so much overrode any pain he might've been feeling. 

"S—Such a greedy hole you have, human..." Purred out Kylo, feeling Hux's entrance eagerly clench around his cock and the tentacle filling him, "It's swallowing up my cock so easily...You're truly willing to be filled so much..." 

Smirking, Kylo let one tentacle free itself from Hux's leg, and slip up to his entrance, as well. Hux could only let out a pleasant whine, as he felt the tip of that tentacle start to slip inside of him. Three—Three things were inside of him now—two tentacles, and Kylo's tentacle'd cock. Gods, it felt so wonderful...! Hux almost forgot to breathe, it felt so good, and he gasped for air, his entire body trembling, cock twitching and throbbing between his legs. If all three started thrusting, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Words failed him, and a garbled mush of some sort of vocabulary left his lips, as his hips moved eagerly into the squirming things filling him to the brim. 

Hux felt the first tentacle pull back slightly, and he choked out a whimper. Nooo, he wanted it to stay! But before he could even get his tongue to work on words to convey as much, he felt Kylo's slippery cock slip past where the tentacle was...and thrust right up against Hux's prostate. Soon, the other two tentacles followed suit, thickening slightly to fill Hux as they thrust in unison inside of him. Hux screamed out in pure pleasure, back arching grandly. Kylo moaned with him, pulling Hux closer, nipping and sucking at his neck, creating dark marks that would last for days, just like the sucker marks along his arms, legs, and chest. Kylo's hips moved in a steady rhythm, forcing Hux to do the same. Even the tentacle around his waist was helping Hux's hips buck in time with Kylo's thrusts. 

"So hot...!" Moaned Kylo, trembling as his tentacles squeezed Hux's limbs tightly, "And tight...! You're taking two tentacles and my cock inside of you...Such a greedy, naughty man you are..." He growled out, shifting the tentacles and cock inside of Hux, to thrust even deeper inside of him. For a moment, he thought he could see Hux's stomach extend just slightly from how deep his tentacles were thrusting inside of him. Perhaps he truly was fucking his organs... 

Hux wanted to scream 'Yes YES, I'm very naughty, punish me more please!', but words didn't want to work. Only wordless cries and screams left his throat, as he helplessly moved with the thrusting tentacles inside of him. He could feel—actually feel—Kylo's cock thrusting inside of him, being the hottest out of the three. It was focused completely on Hux's prostate, rubbing and 'punching' into it, causing Hux to twitch and cry out in pleasure. He knew the assault would drive him over the edge soon. And if the twitching of Kylo's cock was any indication, he too was very close. 

Finally, granting him some reprieve, Kylo's free tentacle wrapped around Hux's cock, the suckers latching onto the sensitive skin. It was like several mouths sucking at his cock, and Hux tilted his head back with a hoarse cry of 'YES', hips hungrily bucking into that teasing tentacle. Its body continued to wrap around his cock, while the tip of it slipped down to tease at his balls, fondling and even gently squeezing them. In his haze of pleasure, Hux was just barely aware that those tentacles could easily have the strength to crush him into dust. That tentacle fondling his balls could easily crush them into a bloody pulp. But he didn't care. Even if Kylo was cruel enough to do that, Hux was so pleasured, that he wouldn't have cared. 

Kylo's thrusts started to become erratic, and Hux knew it was close. He knew this orgasm was going to be the biggest he'd ever experienced, for sure. And perhaps even Kylo's, if his erratic breathing was any indication. He felt Kylo bite down on his shoulder, and a hoarse cry left him, feeling those sharp teeth pierce his skin. His body flushed with even more heat, and his cock twitched in the tentacle's grasp, coating it with precum. 

"So—So close..." Gasped out Kylo, raising his head slightly, "I'm going...to fill you...so much..." He leaned in again, nipping at Hux's earlobe, earning him a soft moan, "You'll be...leaking for days...I'll fill you with my cum so much...You'll have me inside of you for days to come..." 

"Please..." Croaked out Hux, finally finding the strength and concentration to get his tongue to work, "Fill me...Make me a mess...Please...Please...!" 

Hux almost choked out a pleasant sob, feeling those tentacles and cock thrusting even harder than before. White dots started to spot his vision, as his breathing increased. His heart beat was in his ears, barely able to hear the squishing sounds of the tentacles and Kylo's cock thrusting and filling him. He recognized the signs, but he didn't dare to stop it. Come what may, he was ready. 

He heard Kylo let out a shuddered breath, his cock twitching and almost seizing inside of him, before something hot started to fill up that space inside of him. Hux barely had time to enjoy the feeling, before his own orgasm came and, with a barely audible cry, bucked his hips hard, and coated Kylo's tentacle with his own release. 

Hux felt his hips twitch a few times, before his vision whited out and he knew no more. 

 

 

******************* 

 

Hux became aware of something tapping his cheek. He groaned softly, before something warm siezed his body. With a gasp, his body shuddered, and something warm spilled out between his legs. A chuckle—a deep one—sounded above him, and he started to force his eyes open. 

"Climaxing as soon as you wake up from passing out from your first orgasm? I can't believe it..." 

Blearily, Hux looked up to see Kylo's face swim into view. A few more blinks had him focus, and Kylo was smiling kindly down at Hux. After a moment, Hux lowered his head to see what was going on. His memory slowly caught up to him, and he felt himself flush darkly. Looking down at his body, he saw puckered marks where the suckers of Kylo's tentacles had latched onto him. Said tentacles were wrapped loosely around him now, cradling him against Kylo's body, in the warm tub. 

...Wait, warm? 

"When you passed out, I emptied the tub and refilled it with fresh water." Explained Kylo, his fingers stroking through Hux's hair, causing his eyes to flutter shut again at the pleasant sensation, "I figured warm water would help your backside, after the 'abuse' it endured. ...Though with you just now releasing, the fresh water was pretty pointless..." 

"Sorry..." Croaked out Hux, swallowing hard. His throat was parched, no doubt from the tentacle that was fucking him there, and all the screaming he did. Kylo chuckled, reaching a hand down to stroke Hux's cheek, causing him to tilt his head into his touch, "...That...was amazing...Thank you..." 

"You're quite welcome..." Said Kylo with a chuckle, raising a tentacle up to playfully tap Hux on the lips. Hux smiled tiredly, and gave the tentacle a soft kiss. He didn't care if it was one of the two tentacles inside of him or not, he was still kissing it. 

Hux knew that he was going to be extremely sore the next day. But he didn't care. Tonight had been worth it. And, as he relaxed against Kylo some more, closing his eyes, he had half a mind to get a hold of Phasma to extend his vacation. And perhaps even send his laptop down. 

He had to research how to take a tentacled creature home with him. Because now that he had Kylo, he wasn't going to let him go. And, judging by the tentacles around him, Kylo wasn't ready to let him go either. 

Which suited him just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write something with tentacles and Hux for quite some time! And BAM here we are! Decided to go all out, and not hold back with this, so hopefully y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
